vloggergoviralgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Clickables
Flying Coffee Cup This very common clickable flies back and forth across the top of room view until you tap it. It will double the effect of each tap for 5 seconds. While this effect is active, your avatar will appear on fire. Tapping this when you do not have a video in progress does not do anything. Occasionally, activating this will give you a free diamond in addition to normal effects. The diamond is the bigger reason to care about this clickable, as even with the 10 taps per second auto-tapper this will only gain you 50 seconds toward your video timer. Cell Phone This moderately rare clickable appears in the top left corner of room view, under the main menu button. When you tap it, you receive three cards to choose from that could each randomly be one of the following: * Diamond - This gives you two free diamonds. NOTE: You can buy a diamond to get three of them. * Metal Finger:￼ This gives you an auto tapper for 30 seconds. * Golden Finger: This gives you not only an auto tapper, It also works automatically for 30 seconds and gives you yellow circles, filling the recording bar twice as fast compared to the blue one. However, while you're not recording a video, It will not work and It works slower than the Metal Finger. * Pile of Views – This gives you an immediate deposit of 25 times your current views per second. * Clock – This doubles the views per second given by your channel upgrades for 3 minutes. * Finger - This makes your taps worth double for 2 minutes. It does not seem to stack with the Flying Coffee Cup. * Broken View Icon – This cuts your current views count by 30%. * Broken View Icon with a Clock – This cuts your views per second in half for 5 minutes. Filling the comment progess bar affects this. * Broken Finger - This makes your taps have no affect for the next 2 minutes. Even Flying Coffee Cups no longer fill your video making progess anymore. You can pay one diamond to double the effect of the positive ones or negate the effect of the negative ones. In the case of the Diamond card you will always want to do this, as you gain an extra diamond for free. The Clock and 1/2x Broken Clock cancel each other out rather than overriding each other. If you get the 1/2x Broken Clock multiplier while on a 4x Clock multiplier, your views per second will decrease to 2x for the remaining duration of the Clock, then decrease to 1/2x for rest of the Broken Clock’s duration. The Clock is very superior to the Pile of Views. At 25 times your current rate, the Pile of Views only grants 25 seconds worth of views, while the Clock grants 3 minutes worth of views and also gains greater effect if you upgrade your channel while the multiplier is active. The Clock also increases your gain from responding to comments. Angelic Coffee Cup This very rare clickable looks the same as the normal coffee cup, but with a golden halo. It triples the effect of your taps and lasts much longer than the normal coffee, often lasting until the current video is completed. The effect ends if a video is completed. note: 6 new channels and I've only seen this once. An alternative way is to tap on the mail woman and watch an ad if you have a good Internet connection.Category:Game Mechanics